


The Call of Istari (I)

by Jarcinda



Series: The Memories of Tiara [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcinda/pseuds/Jarcinda
Summary: Tiara hat genug von ihrem Leben in dem armen Dorf. Und als ihr plötzlich Streicher über den Weg läuft, packt sie die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und beschließt auf Reisen zu gehen. Doch sie wusste nicht, dass sich ab den Zeitpunkt alles für sie veränderte.





	The Call of Istari (I)

**Der Mann namens Streicher**

Große, kalte Regentropfen fielen schnell aus dicken, dunklen Wolken, die den gesamten Himmel verdeckten, und landeten mit einem leisen „Platsch“ auf dem Boden. Dort sickerten sie in die ohnehin schon feuchte und matschige Erde und weichten diese nur noch mehr auf. Die erdigen Straßen hatten sich bereits in matschige Trampelpfade entwickelt. Kaum ein Mensch war draußen zu sehen, außer jene die ihrem täglichen Handwerk im Freien nach gehen musste. Der Trott und der Alltag blieben unverändert.

Ein trauriger Anblick der mich zum Seufzen brachte. Dieser Ort, seitdem ich von Geburt an lebte, langweilte mich schon seit langem. Dieses kleine Dorf ohne jegliche besondere Bedeutung. Es war ein trostloser und wenig besuchter Ort. Kaum ein Mensch kam durch unser kleines, unscheinbares Dorf. Kein Wunder.

Leider war das für meine Schwester und mich eine ziemlich schlechte Sache, da wir seit dem Tod unserer Eltern, durch eine schwere Krankheit, von dem an uns vererbten Gasthof lebten. Doch wenige Gäste hieß auch wenig Geld und Millin und ich, Tiara, konnten uns kaum über Wasser halten. Unser Geld reichte gerade für genügend Essen, aber ansonsten hatten wir es schwer zu leben. Das einzige was uns halt verlieh, war das Geld das ich durch die Arbeit in einer Schmiede bekam.

Schon seit langem wollte ich fort von diesem Ort, doch bisher hatte sich meine Schwester immer geweigert. Sie wollte das Erbe unserer Eltern weiterführen und den Gasthof groß aufbauen. Mit was für einem Geld fragte ich mich immer wieder. Wir hatten ja keines. Also war diese Idee lächerlich.

Aber leider war Millin so stur wie ein wilder Eber. Ich konnte sie nicht davon überzeugen von hier weg zugehen, weswegen ich mir überlegte, alleine zu gehen. Das würde ein schwerer Schritt sein, aber was blieb mir den für eine Wahl?

„Tiara! Sitz nicht so faul rum, sondern hilf mir lieber die Betten zu beziehen!“, rief meine Schwester und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Genervt wandte ich mich vom Fenster zu ihr um und sah sie müde an.

„Für was? Wir bekommen doch so oder so keine Gäste!“, erwiderte ich trocken und stand langsam auf. Für diesen Satz bekam ich einen wütenden Blick meiner Schwester.

„Du darfst nicht so pessimistisch sein! Eines Tages wird dieses Lokal voller Gäste sein. Sie alle werden kommen. Menschen, Elben und Zwerge. Sie werden hier schlafen und essen und sich an neuen Kräften erfreuen. Du wirst schon sehen!“, meinte meine Schwester zuversichtlich. Ich verdrehte bloß die Augen.

„Du bist …“ Das laute Klopfen an unserer Tür unterbrach mich. Lächelnd blickte Millin mich mit ihrem Ich-Wusste-Es-Doch Blick an.

„Freu dich nicht zu Früh“, meinte ich matt. Meine Schwester aber tänzelte schon zur Türe und öffnete diese mit einem viel zu fröhlichen >Guten Tag<. Doch kurz darauf zuckte sie kreischend zurück, denn herein kam eine finstere, vermummte Gestalt. Doch dann nahm die Gestalt seine Kapuze ab und stellte sich als ein recht hübscher Mann, vermutlich Anfang dreißig, heraus.

„W-Willkommen, mein Herr. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte meine Schwester noch leicht erschrocken.

„Ich suche nach einem warmen Unterschlupf und etwas zu essen. Leider verfüge ich nicht über allzu viele Mittel. Bitte habt Erbarmen mit mir“, sprach er freundlich, aber sehr ernsthaft. Sofort verwandelte sich der erschrockene Blick meiner Schwester in einen Wütenden und Strengen.

„Tut mir leid! Wir sind keine Bettlerstätte! Wenn Ihr nicht zahlen könnt, dann ver …“ – „Millin!! Nun reiß dich zusammen! Der Arme Mann ist vollkommen durchnässt und friert sich wahrscheinlich zu Tode!“, schritt ich dazwischen und warf meine Schwester einen bösen und genervten Blick zu. Sie konnte echt herzlos sein.

Schnell trat ich zu dem Mann und schloss die Türe hinter ihm. Dann lächelte ich den Fremden freundlich an.

„Verzeih die Unhöflichkeit meiner Schwester, werter Herr. Natürlich könnt Ihr hier schlafen und essen. Ich kann euch bei diesem Wetter ja unmöglich vor die Tür setzten. Folgt mir. Ich werde Euch ein Zimmer geben“, meinte ich freundlich zu dem Mann und wies ihn mir nach oben zu folgen.

„Ich danke Euch“, erwiderte der Fremde, doch ich lächelte bloß. Von unten hörte ich meine Schwester empört „Hmpf!“ rufen. Was war sie auch so verdammt stur? Ich konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen.

Ich führte den Fremden auf eins unserer schicksten Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte er seinen Mantel und Waffen ab. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen durchnässt ebenso wie seine Haare. Er musste entsetzlich frieren, der Ärmste.

„Ich werde euch ein Bad einlassen und trockene Kleidung bringen. Und Eure alte Kleidung trockne ich natürlich. Zum Essen kann ich leider nicht mehr als Suppe und Brot bieten. Wir leiden im Moment etwas unter Not. Aber Gäste sind uns natürlich trotzdem immer Willkommen. Egal ob mit oder ohne Geld“, erklärte ich lächelnd.

„Zu Gütig. Ich stehe auf ewig unter Eurer Schuld“, meinte der Mann und lächelte nun auch. Er wirkte sehr freundlich und nett.

Ich ließ ihm ein erfrischendes Bad ein und legte frische Kleidung bereit. Seine alte Kleidung würde ich trocken, wenn er aß. Schließlich begab ich mich in die Küche und fing an Suppe zu kochen. Ich hatte zum Glück das Kochtalent meines Vaters vererbt. Darauf konnte ich stolz sein.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Tiara?!“ Überrascht drehte ich mich zu meiner Schwester. Diese funkelte mich wütend an.

„Wieso nimmst du diesen Bettler einfach bei uns auf?! Wir können uns es nicht leisten einen Fremden umsonst durchzufüttern!“, schrie sie mich wütend an. Nun überkam mich auch der Zorn.

„Wir können uns es auch nicht leisten dieses Gasthaus weiterzuführen und trotzdem willst du nicht auf mich hören!“, erwiderte ich zornig.

„Aber das ist unser Leben! Dieser Gasthof! Hier wurden wir geboren! Unser Vater hat uns Dies als Erbe anvertraut! Wir sind verpflichtet ihn weiterzuführen! Eines Tages wird diese Schenke wieder voller Leute sein, dass weiß ich!“, meinte meine Schwester stur und verbissen.

„Nein, das weißt du eben nicht!! Dieser Gasthof treibt uns in den Ruin! Wenn wir eine Chance zum Weiterleben haben wollen, müssen wir ihn verkaufen und endlich ein Leben wo anders führen. Verstehst du das denn nicht?!“, donnerte ich wütend. Meine Schwester wurde vor Zorn rot im Gesicht.

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Niemals werde ich den Gasthof verkaufen! Lieber würde ich sterben!“ – „Das wirst du in diesem Laden auch!!“, rutschte es mir wütend heraus. Sofort bereute ich meine Worte Meine Schwester blickte mich einen Moment lang geschockt an, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Deine Gutgläubigkeit und Menschenliebe treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!“, schrie sie mich an.

„Und mich deinen Starrsinn und Sturkopf! Siehst du denn nicht, dass du mit diesem Gasthof in den Ruin treibst?! Nichts auf dieser Welt hält uns noch hier! Nichts hält mich hier.“ Den letzten Satz flüsterte ich nur mehr noch und blickte traurig zu Boden.

„Dann verschwinde doch! Ich brauch dich hier nicht!“, schrie Millin mich an. Diesmal stockte ich und blickte meine Schwester fassungslos an. Sich brauchte mich nicht?

„Meinst du das ernst?“, hauchte ich fassungslos. Meine Schwester aber bebte immer noch vor Zorn.

„Ja! Hau ab! Verschwinde von hier! Ich will dass du morgen verschwindest! Zusammen mit diesem Bettler! Ich brauche keine barmherzige Schwester, die unser Essen an Menschen vergeudet, die nicht zahlen können!! Du gehörst hier nicht her!!“, fauchte sie mir direkt ins Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und stolzierte die Treppen hoch. Dabei rempelte sie den Fremden an, der gerade die Treppen runterkam.

„Tut mir leid. Das Benehmen meiner Schwester ist wirklich ungesittet. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen“, sprach ich den Mann freundlich an und versuchte meine Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen. Meine Schwester wollte mich loswerden und raus schmeißen. Ich fasste es nicht ganz.

„Nicht Ihr seid es der man verzeihen muss. Es ist Eure Schwester die sich zu entschuldigen hat. Und ich, da es meine Schuld ist das ihr streitet. Bitte verzeiht“, meinte der Mann und sah mich mitfühlend an.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Millin hat Recht. Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich bin anders als die Leute hier. Es ist besser ich verschwinde von hier. Es hat keinen Sinn länger hier zu bleiben“, flüsterte ich. Schnell wandte ich mich zu der offenen Kochstelle und füllte Suppe in einen Teller. Zusammen mit Brot und Löffel überreichte ich die Suppe dem Fremden.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt euch. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr anbieten kann“, entschuldigte ich mich erneut. Der Mann lächelte. Ich versuchte den Schmerz in mir zu verbergen.

„Das ist mehr, als ich in den letzten Tagen hatte. Ich danke Euch dafür. Ihr habt ein gutes Herz. Eine Eigenschaft die nicht viele haben. Ihr könnt stolz auf Euch sein“, meinte der Fremde und lächelte warmherzig, während er die Suppe aß. Dankbar lächelte ich zurück.

„Darf ich Euch nach eurem Namen fragen und was Ihr hier in dieser Gegend sucht?“, fragte ich neugierig und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Man nennt mich Streicher, meine Dame. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Bree. Dort soll ich mich mit Bekannten eines guten Freundes von mir treffen. Er bat mich darum ein Auge auf seine Bekannten zu werfen und sie weiterzuführen. Und wie ist euer Name?“, fragte mich Streicher.

„Ich heiße Tiara. Freut mich sehr Euch kennen zu lernen, Streicher“, lächelte ich freundlich. Er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Die Freude ist auch meinerseits. Wisst Ihr wo man hier ein Pferd bekommt? Ich muss nämlich ziemlich schnell nach Bree“, fragte mich Streicher. Ich überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann stumm den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Aber ich kenne eine Abkürzung zu Bree. Ein Weg der durch den Wald führt. Damit ist es nur ein 4 Tage Marsch, anstatt ein 6 Tage Marsch. Es sei den man legt Pausen ein“, erklärte ich und blickte kurz zu Boden. Vielleicht war das ja meine Möglichkeit endlich von hier wegzukommen.

„Willst du wirklich von hier weg?“, fragte mich Streicher. Überrascht blickte ich ihn an. Einen Moment lang zögerte ich, bevor ich antwortete.

„Ja, ich will endlich irgendwohin wo ich ein richtiges Leben anfangen kann. Es gibt nichts mehr was mich hier hält. Könntet … Könntet Ihr euch vorstellen mich auf eure Reise mitzunehmen? Ich werde auch kein Ballast sein, dass schwöre ich.“ Flehend blickte ich ihn an.

„Tiara, ich kann nicht für Eure Sicherheit gewähren. Ich will nicht dass Euch meinetwegen etwas zustößt“, meinte Streicher ernst.

„Ich kann kämpfen, wenn es das ist. Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich habe viel Zeit zum Trainieren verwendet. Zudem ist es doch meine eigene Entscheidung, also trifft euch keine Schuld, wenn mir etwas zustoßt“, erwiderte ich genauso ernst und gewissenhaft.

„Kennt ihr denn die Stärke der Orks?“, fragte Streicher mich interessiert.

„Ha! Ihr werdet euch wundern. Vor einem Monat zogen Orks durch diese Länder. Ich erschlug viele von ihnen. Ich habe keine Angst! Ich kenne die Gefahren der Dunkelheit! Dafür bin ich gewappnet“, grinste ich stolz. Nun musste Streicher auch lächeln.

„Nun, wenn dies eurer Wunsch ist, Tiara, dann freue ich mich über eine Wegbegleitung“, meinte er lächelnd.

„Ich danke euch, Streicher. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, dass verspreche ich. Esst noch ruhig Suppe. Ich werde eure Kleider trockenen und das nötigste für die Reise zusammen packen. Am besten wir brechen im Morgengrauen auf“, lächelte ich. Streicher nickte und füllte sich seinen Teller nochmal voll.

Endlich würde ich auf Reisen gehen.


End file.
